The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sins Book 3: The End
by carpenterzac7
Summary: After defeating Cinder, Zac found out that the destiny he was told started coming true. With his friends and family backing him back up he starts to prepare for the battle with the man who killed his father and tried to kill him. It's time for this battle to reach it's end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my Beautiful Readers this is the first chapter of Book 3 which is the final part of The Apprentice of the Seven Deadly Sins and hopefully this book will be really good. I will say now that I am trying to make these chapters long again since this is well as the title of the book says The End. There may be a chance of one shots focused on side characters. This chapter is pretty much the clip episode or in this case chapter of the entire series with that being said let's get started.

_Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

**Bold = attack name**

Song for the chapter: How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20

* * *

Dream realm

*I look around and just see whiteness* _okay so either I'm in the realm of old TV ads or the hyperbolic time chamber_ "Me: Hello! Anyone!" *I hear my voice echo for miles then I hear a chuckle coming from behind me. I turn around and see a figure with bandages up his arms and wearing an angelic robe covering his body.* "Me: Who the hell are you?" "Figure: Someone close to you and when the time has come *he says a something in a language I don't understand* you shall win the battle" "Me: What?" *he walks over to me and touches my fore head with his fingers*

Real World

*I jolt upwards breathing heavily but quietly* "Me: *whispering* who the hell was that and what was that language he spoke." *I get out of bed then move the duvet to cover Ruby up to her neck. I get changed and head to the balcony* _Who was he and what did he mean someone close to me, I've never met him_ "Issei: You look like you could use a drink." *I turn around and see Issei holding two cups* "Me: Yeah I could." *Issei hands me a cup filled with Tea* "Issei: So how come your up so early?"

*I lean on the balcony railing and take a sip* "Me: I had a dream. There was this angelic looking guy but with bandages covering his arms. He said he was someone close to me and spoke a strange language." "Issei: Kinda sounds like what happened when I met Draig" "Me: It just feels like it's got something to do with the battle as that is the first time I've had that kinda dream in a few years." "Issei: Right the last time you had that kinda dream was on the train when we first brought you to hell."

"Me: Yeah and a few hours later I was impaled then came back to life." "Issei: Yeah I know that feeling." *we clink our cups together* "Me: So how long till we see more children running around?" "Issei: I don't know but when the time comes they will be loved." "Me: Well if they aren't then I'm a kick your ass." *Issei's hand glows* "Issei: Zac that won't be necessary." "Me: It better not be" "Issei: So any idea who Salem is and about what the relics do."

"Me: Yeah Koenma said that the relic we gave him has a being that will answer 3 questions we have every century so but that's it he has no idea about the other relics." "Issei: And Salem?" "Me: That is a long story but basically she was cursed by the gods with immortality and then grimed herself up by entering what I can only describe as a pool of darkness." "Issei: I take it the long story will be much more convoluted?" "Me: Yep."

*I finish drinking my drink and tap the railing.* "Issei: you sure okay?" "Me: it's just everything that has happened in the past few days" *I tap the railing in a drum rhythm* "Issei: if you mean the attack, it's fine we don't hold it against you." *Still tapping the railing* "Me: still I can't help but feel bad given how you and Rias have V and during attack they went after her."

"Issei: That was their mistake and you couldn't have know so stop blaming yourself or you will be punched. Now what's with the rhythm your tapping." "Me: What? *I look down and notice the rhythm* oh *I stop tapping* It's nothing you need to worry about." _It's been a while since I heard that rhythm_ *We both head downstairs and see Rias with V on her lap in the lounge* "Rias: Good Morning you two."

"Issei: Morning." *he goes over and sits next Rias* "Me: Hey." "Rias: I would ask why you are up so early Zac but I don't want to know given how worried your face looks." "Me: It's nothing to worry about." "Rias: Good." *I sit opposite them* "Me: So why are you up early Rias or is it because of little V" *Rias shakes her head* "Rias: I've been up since just after Issei got up, it just turns out that V has a sense when both of us are awake since she woke up a minute after me." *V giggles and snuggles up to Rias*

"Issei: So how is everyone adapting to being here?" "Me: They seem fine. So I was gone for like a year anything I missed aside from the birth of my goddaughter." "Rias: just the rating games tournament that happened shortly after V was born." "Issei: Speaking of I think she clocked out *we look at V who has fallen asleep on Rias' shoulder.* I'll take her to her crib" "Rias: It's fine she likes sleeping there and if you move her she'll be upset." "Issei: Okay." *Issei moves closer too Rias and kisses V's head.*

"Me: Well *I stand up* I'm going to see if anyone else is awake." "Issei: Okay see you later." "Rias: bye Zac" *I walk to the gym and see Nick training.* "Nick: Why you up so early?" "Me: Couldn't sleep, you?" "Nick: Thought I could get some early training in before everyone wakes up." "Me: So did you ever think that you would be doing this?" "Nick: You mean be like my dad and having to help save the world, nah I had hoped but never thought would happen until our first meeting." "Me: yeah that was weird." (A.N: see chapter 4 of book 0)

"Nick: So any idea on how we can find out when this Anung guy is gonna attack us or any idea on how powerful his forces are?" "Me: Nope I could try to find I'm guessing his second in command." "Nick: What's he called?" "Me: Anung called him slayer." "Nick: Slayer? And I thought demons had weird names." "Me: Listen I'm going to see if my mum is awake to see if she can help me locate slayer?" "Nick: sure see ya later dude."

*As I head back to mine and Ruby's room I see small explosions in the garden. I head to the gardens and when I get there I see Dom practising magic on some training dummies.* "Dom: **BOLTFLARE!**" *She fires an energy blast at a dummy and when it hits it causes a flare like explosion destroying the dummy's top half.* "Me: That was a pretty powerful spell Dom." *Dom turns to me* "Dom: Well I've been practising and Merlin has been teaching me. Also morning or is it evening? What time is it?"

*I look at my watch and see it's 5am* "Me: 5am." "Dom: Really that late. Huh I thought it was earlier" "Me: 5am is late for you." "Dom: Yeah I mean usually I'm napping at this point." "Me: I would say I'm surprised but I'm really not." "Dom: So why you up so early?" "Me: are there any angels that wore bandages up their arms?" "Dom: Not that I know of why? *I explain the dream I had to Dom* Interesting, I'll see if I can find out anything."

"Me: Thanks Dom, now if you don't mind me I'm gonna get some sleep." "Dom: Sure whatever." *I go back to my room and see Ruby sleeping peacefully. I lay down and go back to sleep holding Ruby.*

A Few Hours Later...

"Ruby: Kirito wake up" *I feel Ruby shaking me awake so I turn and face her* "Me: Morning Babe. *I sit up* So how did you sleep?" "Ruby: Good. What about you?" "Me: Nothing to bad." *she sits next to me in a dressing gown* "Ruby: What do you mean?" "Me: I had a strange dream but it's nothing to worry about okay. *I kiss her cheek* Do you know if anyone else is awake?" "Ruby: Rias and Issei are the only people I've seen well and little V, Rias even gave me this dressing gown."

"Me: Why don't we get changed and see who else is awake." "Ruby: Sure *She gets up and start getting changed. As she undoes the dressing gown she looks at me.* are you going to get changed?" "Me: what. Oh right" *we get changed and head down to the lounge to see Rias feeding V.* "Rias: Morning you two." *We sit next to rias.* "Ruby: Morning. How is little V this morning?" *Ruby makes silly faces which make V giggle.*

"Rias: She's fine if not a bit more energetic than usual." "Ruby: So where is Issei or is he sleeping?" "Rias: He spending time with akeno today." "Ruby: That does raise a question." "Rias: what's it like being part of a harem?" "Ruby: Yeah and do you or the others ever get jealous?" *I Snicker* "Rias: At the start most of the harem members were jealous of each other. But now we know Issei loves us all equally and we've got a schedule for who gets to spend time with him and when."

*V giggles and starts moving in Rias arms* "Ruby: seems she wants to move around." "Rias: Yeah I think she may start walking soon. *she brings V up to her face* Do you want to move around sweetheart" *V moves around more in Rias arms so Rias puts her on the carpet and V starts to crawl over to the door.* "Me: Aren't you worried she might get lost or hurt." "Rias: yeah she'll be fine but also seems you have already gotten into the god *she cringes* father role."

"Ruby: wait does that make me her god *rias cringes* mother when me and kirito get married?" "Rias: I have nothing against it so I say yes." *As V gets close to the door she sits up and waves her arms up* "V: Dada" *We turn and see Issei in a shortsleeve shirt and boxers pick up V.* "Issei: Morning you two." "Me: So how's Akeno?" "Issei: She's fine just sleeping. *V claps her hands together* Did I miss anything while I was upstairs?"

"Rias: No just some small talk." "Issei: Like?" "Me: Just that once me and Rubes get married, Ruby will be V's God *Issei and Rias cringe* mother. Sorry about that guys." "Rias: it's fine." "Issei: yeah and that cool, Ruby seems really cool." "Ruby: Oh thanks." *We talk for a few more minutes then head to breakfast.*

A few hours later...

*I head out to the training field and see Artemis and Melody talking.* "me: Am I interrupting something?" *They both turn to me with red faces* "Melody: Umm no why do you ask?" "Me: Well you're faces are bright red." "Artemis: So why are you here?" "Me: Dude it's the training field, I'm here to train." "Artemis: Right. We'll just get out of my way." "Melody: Yeah what artemis said."

"Me: Gods almighty just fuck already." "Melody: WHAT?!" "Artemis: The hell dude" "Me: you both really like each other, after all that's how you two got witch hunter working so kiss or something to get it over and done with." "Dom: he's right you know." *We all look towards the entrance to the mansion and see Dom running towards us in a gray shirt and trackies* (A.N. Trackies is short for track suit bottoms. Not sure if that is just a british thing or not)

"Dom: Trust me get all feelings out the way and screw then life will be so much easier." "Me: I would ask who you were with but I don't want to be mentally scarred for life." "Dom: It wasn't that bad I mean they seemed to enjoy it." "Me: Wait they, no don't want to know." "Dom: Whatever now *she turns to Artemis and Melody* so are you two gonna screw or kiss or whatever so you can train better." "Melody: Uhhh." "Artemis: Uhhh."

"Me: I think we broke them." "Dom: Whatever, you want to train with me while they sort themselves out." "Me: Sure" *Me and Dom head over to an opening sparing area leaving Artemis and Melody to themselves. We start sparing for bit* "Me: So you found any info on anung?" "Dom: Kinda, the name showed up in old books like ancient about being an enemy of a powerful angel but nothing else. Should I keep looking?"

*we stop sparing and sit at the bench* "Me: No I think that's as much as you can get for now until we get more info from the source." "Dom: Fair enough. So what do you think is happening with the two not quite lovebirds." *we turn towards where Artemis and Melody were standing and we see them talking then kiss.* "Me: Well it's about time." "Dom: Now *she turns to me* so any way you could get Merlin to teach me some of her magic."

"Me: And why should I do that? From what I've heard when you get a chance to try something new someone gets hurt." "Dom: That's not true, sometimes things explode or get slightly burnt." "Me: not really giving me a reason to help you." "Dom: Please, come on me being Merlin's apprentice would be so useful in the fight to come." "Me: Fine, I'll ask her." "Dom: THANK YOU! *She jumps up and hugs me tightly* Oh if you weren't taken I would full on kiss you."

"Me: that does raise the question. What about you?" "Dom: What do you mean?" "Me: You have anyone special back home?" "Dom: Nah, I've had fun, lots of fun but haven't met someone special yet." *I stand up* "Me: Well I'm going to see the others." "Dom: yeah okay, see ya." *I head over over to the library to see if there is any info on what other abilities my angel wing gives me.*

*Once I enter the library I see Flynn at a desk with Nicole hugging him from behind* "Me: Hey you two." "Nicole: Hey Zac" "Flynn: Hey" "Me: What you guys up to?" "Flynn: Reading up heaven and hell's history" "Nicole: I was helping and now I'm trying to get my librarian to relax with me for at least for a bit" "Flynn: I just want to be up to date on what the rest of the world don't know."

"Nicole: And I just want to spend time with you without any books it's like I'm less important to you compared to books." *Flynn turns around as Nicole walks out and slams the door behind her* "Flynn: Nicole wait!" "Me: Dude the hell" "Flynn: I shouldn't have acted the way I did." *I smack him round the back of the head.* "Me: No shit you dumbass, seriously what happened?" "Flynn: I..I..I don't know. I've never been in this serious a relationship."

"Me: Well we both know that she loves you but do you love her?" "Flynn: How do you know when you're in love?" "Me: Well how do you feel when you're with Nicole?" "Flynn: I feel complete when she's with me and I feel like a part of me is missing when she isn't." "Me: Well mate you just answered your own question, what you feel is love so I think that you should chase her instead of talking with me." "Flynn: can you help me then I will help you." "Me: Fine."

*We head off and see Nicole talking with Elizabeth. They turn to me and Flynn* "Nicole: What do you want?!" "Flynn: I'm here to apologise for my being dumbass" "Nicole: Why you obviously care about your books more than you do for me so why don't you just go back to them." *Nicole turns around and goes to walk away*

"Flynn: Nicole listen when you're with me I feel complete and when we're not together I feel like I'm missing a piece of my heart. I was looking at the books because when the big battle happens I don't want to lose you *Nicole stops in her tracks* I don't know what I would do without you." "Elizabeth: That's so sweet." "Nicole: You really mean that?" *Flynn goes up to Nicole and takes hold of her hand.*

"Flynn: I love you with all my heart and I never want to be without you. You're the one thing in my life that has made me get off my ass and do something outside of reading." *Nicole turns around and kisses Flynn* "Nicole: Okay but you should have said that in the first place as although you're a dumbass, you're my dumbass and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Flynn: Well I needed some help" "Nicole: I needed some to and I need you to have trust in me when I say this, I will always come back to you so do you have faith in me?" "Flynn: I will always have faith in you." "Me: Well I'm going to go read, you two enjoy your alone time." "Flynn: But I promised to help you." "Me: Yeah and you spending time with Nicole is helping me now go be with each other."

"Elizabeth: Zac is right just spend time with each other, after all you might not get the chance to later." *Flynn and Nicole start to head to their room but Nicole stops.* "Nicole: Hey Zac thanks for everything over the years from high school to even now you're helping me with my love life." "Me: Well what are friends for and given the advice I've given I'll always be around to help you out."

"Flynn: Hey Zac if I ever do something stupid again..." "Me: I'll sort you out." "Flynn: thanks." "Me: You're welcome mate." *as Flynn and Nicole head off I Nicole and fist bump Flynn then they head to their rooms while Elizabeth heads to find the capt'n so I go find Greeny . I find Greeny gym with Nick.* "Greeny: Hey Zac how are things?" "Me: I'm fine. What about you two?" "Greeny: I'm good." "Nick: I'm great though I'm a go take a nap so catch you both later."

"Me: Later mate." "Greeny: See ya. *Nick heads off leaving me an Greeny in the gym.* So how are things with Ruby?" "Me: Great but now answer my question. Have you found anyone special?" "Greeny: You're not going to let this go are you?" "Me: Nope. So you gonna tell me or not?" "Greeny: Listen I don't want to talk about it." "Me: Why not?" *she starts getting angry* "Greeny: Because I haven't met anyone special yet." "Me: okay" "Greeny: Okay?"

"Me: What you expected me to make jokes?" "Greeny: That or make some comment about it." *she calms down* "Me: You do remember how I was in high school right, I'm in no place to make comments about not getting in a relationship." "Greeny: Fair enough." "Me: See wasn't so hard now was it." "Greeny: I'm starting to regret joining you." "Me: Don't, trust me when all this is over done with life will be less weird."

"Greeny: What it won't go back to normal?" "Me: When has anything to do with me been normal?" "Greeny: Yeah I guess you're right there, can you imagine if the others saw us now? Me a super ninja, you a holy knight and engaged." "Me: Jesus *we hear thunder outside* Oh get over it you stuck up prick. *thunder goes off again further away* Whatever, as I was saying gibbs would freak out."

"Greeny: Yeah. Hey do you think we'll ever see our families again?" "Me: I honestly don't know maybe someday but even then I'm not sure." "Greeny: do you miss them, your family back in our old life?" "Me: most of it yeah but I've gotten used to it here and everyone here is my family now." "Greeny: Hmm that makes sense, you've been here longer then me and Nicole have but out of the three of us I miss my family the most though."

"Me: That's not a bad thing at all. Right now we are making sure that this universe is safe and potentially other universes are safe." "Greeny: Right. *she heads over to a training mat* You ready to train?" "Me: Sure. *I go over to the same training mat as her and we spar for about 10 minutes then I go to the balcony leaving Greeny in the gym and realising that it's night time.*

"Amenadiel: It's strange isn't it?" "Me: Huh *I look behind me and see Amenadiel standing by door* What do you mean?" "Amenadiel: It's strange that hell is such a beautiful place." "Me: Yeah it is given how I expected hell to be horrifying but it's not that bad." "Amenadiel: Indeed I did not expect it to look how it doe when we met that few years ago." "Me: Speaking of which, why are you here now as I thought Michael wouldn't want you here?"

"Amenadiel: He does not due to just having to observe you but I will not stand by and let a friend get hurt when I can help them in the fight to come. *I snicker* What?" "Me: so in other words you just when screw the rules I'm helping my friend fight evil. I'm surprised you haven't become a fallen because you're disobeying Michael" "Amenadiel: I am not as although I am going my superior it is for a more then noble cause."

"Me: You got that right, so I'm proud to say welcome to the team mate though I think you could use a nickname." "Amenadiel: Why?" "Me: Well you're part of the group now and it's only right to give you a nickname like Amen." "Amenadiel: Amen, I like it." "Me: See now if you don't mind me I'm going to find my fiancé." "Amen: Okay and congratulation for yours and Miss Rose's engagement." "Me Cheers mate, see ya."

*I head off and find Ruby in our room on the bed.* "Ruby: Hey Zac" "Me: Hey babe, wait no kirito?" "Ruby: Yeah well Lily pointed out that it sounded kinda stupid" "Me: fair enough *we kiss* so who else did you talk to aside from greeny?" "Ruby: Well I saw Nicole and Flynn they seemed really happy." "Me: Yeah I saw them too." "Ruby: I also saw Dom she said you two talked and was really happy like nora when having a sugar rush."

"Me: Yeah I said I was gonna talk to mum about Dom being her apprentice." "Ruby: That's nice also I think Nick and Yang are getting close." "Me: Close in what way?" "Ruby: Well they sit closer together, talk more and I've seen nick laugh at Yang's puns." *I laugh* "Me: Of course Nick would fall for a girl who could punch him through a wall with ease." *Ruby giggles* "Ruby: Well they are similar."

"Me: Yeah. Let's get some rest." *we get changed and lay in bed* "Ruby: So what's happening tomorrow?" "Me: We start properly preparing for the battle to come." "Ruby: Right." *We snuggle up and fall asleep*

*scenes from next chapter play* "Dom: Well we've had some rest now we can prepare for the big battle to come and Zac seems to be testing out his magic abilities. Next Time Let's Get Down To Business. Time for some fun to happen, hehehe."

* * *

Home stretch now,I don't know how many more chapters will be in this story though there may be bits from other characters POV later on though I may get help with that. Dom thanks for proof reading this, the next chapter should be done sooner though I won't make any promises. Catch you later Beautiful Readers.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Get Down to Business

So before the normal hello I am going to mention that I have been dealing with some bad shit which has lead to my depression coming back and getting really, really bad. It was caused by my sister pretty much acting like I should not exist and saying stuff that has made a few her friends who don't really know me treat me like shit. There are somethings which I was thinking of doing later on that I am now on the fence on, the main bit is about Dom's character along her and Flynn's backstory also with something for other characters but now onto the story.

Also quick thing I forgot to do is OC ages so Zac is 19 nearly 20, Dom had just turned 16 before meeting up with the others, Flynn is 19, Nicole and Greeny are 17, Nick is 18, Scott is 20 and amber is 18.

_Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

**Bold = attack name**

Song for chapter: Make a Man out of you

* * *

*me and Ruby get woken up by loud knocking on the door* "Me: whoever it is stop before you get a spear thrown at you." "Dom: Wake up we have to start preparing" *I see Ruby look at the clock and it says it's 4am* "Ruby: 4am, need sleep, go away." "Dom: but I'm awake now and I'm pretty sure nick and yang are as well" "Me: Let me put it in a much clearer way then. Bugger off and let us sleep!" "Dom: Fine."

*We hear Dom walk away and I pull ruby close* "Ruby: sleep now.*we go back to sleep for a few more hours until the clock goes off at 8am* Why?" "Me: Because we need to." "Ruby: Right" *we sit up and I get out of bed* "Me: You can stay asleep if you like" *I kiss Ruby's forehead* "Ruby: no I would rather talk to the others." *Ruby gets out of bed*

"Me: You just want to talk to Yang to see if she likes Nick." "Ruby: No. *I look at her*Fine but I want her to be happy." "Me: Nothing wrong with that." *I look in the mirror and change my look using magic.* (new look is similar to Jim from treasure planet at least when it comes to hair.) "Ruby: why did you change the way you look?" "Me: I thought that the longer hair needed to go." *Ruby heads over to me* "Ruby: Fair enough though it's unfair how you can do it with a flick of the wrist."

"Me: I can't change my appearance too much just basic hair length, colour and clothes." "Ruby: Can you do that for others?" "Me: Don't know, I haven't tried" "Ruby: Well do you want to try it now?" "Me: You sure? I could ruin your look." "Ruby: Better to find out now whether you can then never find out at all." "Me: okay. *I kiss her then step back and focus my magic* Newid!" *Ruby's hair gets longer to the point it reaches her mid back and her nightgear changes into casual clothes with her cape. Ruby looks in the mirror*

"Ruby: You did it though didn't expect the change in my hair length" "Me: Sorry was trying to just change your clothes." "Ruby: it's fine, I don't mind longer hair." "Me: Okay *I change my clothes so instead of night trousers I'm wearing blue jeans, army boots and a black sleeveless shirt.* You ready to start modding weapons for everyone who wants their weapons modified."

*Ruby jumps around a bit with a slight twinkle in her eyes* "Ruby: Yeah I am. I have a few in mind along with some mods for yang's arm." *we head over to the door and leave our room. When we reach the dining room for breakfast we see Nora stuffing her face with pancakes covered in syrup.* "Me: have enough pancakes there Nora?" *Nora turns to me and Ruby then Sebastian comes in with another plate of pancakes* "Nora: I can never have enough" *she goes back to stuffing her face*

"Me: So anyone else awake Nora?" *Nora looks over to me an swallows a mouthful of pancakes* "Nora: Dom is awake and in the library, I heard movement in nick's room so I think he's awake but everyone else is sleeping." "Me: Okay. *I turn to ruby* Babe you go wake a few of the others same with you Nora, I'll go wake up my team." "Ruby: Okay."

*They both nod so I head off leaving Ruby and Nora to wake the others. When I reach Nick's door I knock and wait for an answer. The door opens and I see Yang open it in one of nicks shirts which causes me to smirk* "Me: And a good morning to you yang." *She looks at me shocked then I hear a thud and see nick run to the edge of the door with shorts on then he drags me into his room with yang shutting the door once I'm in the room*

"Yang: don't tell anyone please." "Nick: Yeah dude keep this between us please." *I do a quick scan of the room and see yang's bra on the bed frame.* "Me: don't worry I won't though *I point to yang's bra* you might want to clean up." *For the first time ever I see yang embarrassed and quickly grab her bra and hold it behind her back.*

"Yang: thank you so why did you come here?" "Me: I came to wake nick up so we can all start preparing but did not expect you two together." "Nick: The hell does that mean?" "Yang: I'm sure he just didn't expect us to get together." "Me: What she said." "Nick: Well I'll see you later now can you leave so we can get changed." "Me: Sure. Cludiant! *I snap my fingers and all of yang's luggage appears in the room.* see you later* I go to leave and just before close the door I keep my head in* Use protection."

*I shut the door and hear something hitting the door then I walk over to greeny's room and knock on her door* "Me: Yo Greeny get up." "Greeny: I'm up *she opens the door and she is wearing normal nightgear* you could have asked nicely ya know" "Me: I know doesn't mean I have to." "Greeny: You truely are a snarky bastard you know that." "Me: Yeah but at least I'm having fun"

"Greeny: So I take it that it's time to get ready for the fight of our lives?" "Me: Yep, just started going round waking people up." "Greeny: So who else is awake?" "Me: Nick, Yang, Ruby, Nora and I think Dom." "Greeny: I'll see you later then."

*As I head towards Nicole & Flynn I see Dom fly out of a room with some smoke coming from the doorway* "Dom: that did not go as planned" *She ducks down as a barrel flies over her head and explodes* "Flynn: No shit did that not go as planned!" *dom stands up* "Dom: It wasn't that bad. I mean, only two things exploded." *Flynn walks out of the smoking doorway* "Flynn: Two things too many."

"Nicole: do you two always bicker like this?" *I turn and see Nicole walking up behind me* "Flynn: Sadly, yes, as she seems to think things exploding when they shouldn't is good." "Dom: So I made a few miscalculations." "Me: So Dom have you found anything about long distance possession?"

"Dom: Oh yeah I have *she grabs my arm and pulls me into the room she got blasted out of which no longer has smoke coming out of the doorway. She takes me over to a table with multiple open books on possession and other powers.* for the type of possession that this Anung guys seems to use it requires a lot of magical power and for the person being possessed to be willing and very close to who/whatever is trying to posses them otherwise it won't happen at all."

"Me: Perfect we just need to turn slayer against his master and then Anung will have to fight me himself" "Dom: You sure you can beat him." *I look down at the books then back up* "Me: I have too no matter the cost" "Flynn: And we'll stand by your side" "Nicole: What Flynn said Zac. You helped me through some dark times so I'll help you through yours." "Dom And there is no way I missing the chance to help my friend out."

*We hear a light giggle and look to see mum at the door* "Dom: Merlin! How long have you been there?" "Merlin: only a few seconds, I heard an explosion and thought to investigate. It seems my new apprentice is doing well." "Me: How is making things that aren't meant to explode, explode a good thing?" "Merlin: She is learning her limits and it also seems she has found her type of magic."

"Flynn: Limits? She filled the barrels with gun powder and shot a bolt of energy at one." "Dom: I need to see how my magic works on how things may explode when it hits something." "Nicole: I feel like if she was a bit more sane that she could be merlin's daughter." *I shiver* "Me: That's a terrifying thought." "Merlin: Aren't you supposed to be setting up a meeting with your team."

"Me: What gave you that idea?" "Merlin: I ran into my future daughter in law who told me that you were going to wake up your team." "Me: Fine but where did you get the meeting idea from?" "Merlin: Just an assumption." "Dom: Where are we meeting?" "Me: We aren't having a meeting, all we can do is start prep so Ruby and I'm assuming melody will be in the weapon lab will be making and modding weapons for everyone."

"Flynn: Okay. What about armour or other protection?" "Me: Not sure though it shouldn't be hard to find someone in hell to build armour for people to use if they want armour." "Merlin: I should be able to create some talismans to help those who do not wish to wear armour." "Me: That will be helpful as I doubt nick and a few other will be wearing armour as it will slow them down."

"Nicole: That does bring up a question. Zac will you be wearing armour when you fight?" "Me: Probably some very light armour so my movement isn't slowed too much." "Dom: Armour just get's in the way of casting magic, give me a good old talisman and cloak and I'll be fine." "Nicole: That may work for you, someone who prefers to use magic but for people who are fight head on armour is more useful."

"Kiba: you know if you want good a good armour smith I know a guy." *the rest of us turn and see kiba at the door.* "Flynn: What's his name?" "Kiba: His name isReimund he's made very powerful armour for people over the years." "Flynn: Any chance he could make armour for people on our side who need armour?"

"Kiba: Maybe. If you want I can take you to see him though I will need to make a quick stop before it." "Flynn: Should be fine." "Nicole: Is it okay if I come to as I'm gonna need some armour." Kiba: Okay lets go." *Flynn, Nicole and kiba head off leaving me and mum alone.* "me: so you did make dom your new apprentice." "Merlin: Well I thought it was time to get a new apprentice."

"Me: and the fact that she is a slightly more insane version of you has nothing to do with it?" "Merlin: I am perfectly sane but her being like me is a positive as it makes her easier to teach." "Me: I'm glad I'm an only child." "Merlin: I mean you have Arthur" "Me: I don't mean to be rude but I barely know him plus it's weird that he calls me brother."

"Merlin: I did raise him so I am basically his mother therefore it makes sense that he sees you as a brother." "Me: well could you ask him if he's willing to help?" "Merlin: already did, he will when you call for him." "Me: Great, you might need to do that." "Merlin: and why is that?" "Me: I may be too busy fighting to call him." "Merlin: Okay I'll keep an eye out encase you give a signal otherwise I will do it when I think it's necessary."

"Me: okay, I'm gonna go see if artemis is awake." "Merlin: see you later my son" _weird way of talk but whatever. _*I head off to see if I can find artemis. As I look for Artemis I head past the weapons lab and see melody over looking some designs.* "Me: Hey *I lean on the door frame* you know where your boyfriend is?" *melody looks up* "Melody: He's in the back sleepy" *I step in* "Me: Had a rough night?"

"Melody: It's more that with everything going on plus the fact that me and him just started our relationship we don't really know whether our feelings are real or heat of the moment." "Ruby: Why don't both of you put your relationship on hold until after this is over and done with." *Ruby walks out of the equipment room wearing a welding mask and holding a hammer* "Melody: That might be a good idea if Artemis is alright with it." *I sit down on a chair and lean back on it*

"Me: I mean he shouldn't have a problem with it as you have a good reason for doing it." "Ruby: It can help confirm if you have feelings for each other afterwards.""Melody: is that why you two haven't started asking people to be involved in the wedding yet." *I lean to far back on the chair and fall while I hear the hammer Ruby was holding hit the floor.* "Ruby: Well we haven't exactly started planning yet."

"me: What Rubes said?" *I get back up and sit back down on the chair.* "Melody: Now that we are on the subject what kind of wedding are you thinking of having." "Me: that's up to Rubes." "melody: I'm going to talk to artemis about putting our relationship on hold."

*Melody goes into the back room and closes the door behind her then Ruby picks the hammer back up and heads over to us* "Ruby: Well umm I was thinking a small outdoor wedding." *I stand up and go over to rubes then I hug her from behind.* "Me: It's your day babe, it will be what you want it to be." "Ruby: but it's your wedding too." "Me: And I just want you to be happy" *I remove the wielding mask from her and put it on the table then I kiss her cheek*

"Ruby: have you thought about who you want as your best man?" "Me: I have an idea but nothing certain, I take it yang is the maid of honor." "Ruby: I mean she is my sister with Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Nora as my bridesmaids." "Me: fair enough. Might just do a contest to see who becomes my best man." "Ruby: What kind of contest?" "Me: I don't know yet, I'd rather get everything else planned first then worry about the best man."

*she turns around and puts her arms around my neck* "Ruby: Really?" "Me: Yeah then nearly all the more stressful stuff is over and done with." "Ruby: You sound a bit like Dom saying that." "Me: And now I'm terrified." "Ruby: Now *she kisses me then goes back to her work* go prepare for fighting Anang" "Me: It's Anung and okay."

*I head out of the lab and send a message to all my team.* _"message: Everyone meet at the training field when available." _*When I meet the training field I see Nick, Scott, Amber, Dom and Greeny waiting.* "Greeny: So where are Flynn and Nicole?" "Dom: they went to see some dude about armour rei something or other." "Scott: So do pray tell why you have call a team meeting as it were?" "Me: I'll say when Flynn and Nicole get here."

*We wait for about 15 minutes before Flynn and Nicole arrive* "Nicole: So why did you call us together?" "Me: We need to work on teamwork during battle" "Scott: I don't see what you mean." "Me: What I mean is that because we have such a variety of fighting styles in the group we need to work on melding them together so we don't get in each other's way during fights."

"Dom: It makes sense after all we have three melee fighter with ranged abilities, one pure melee fighter, a ranger with light magic, a sorceress who's good with daggers, a literal mist person who is melee with a bit of range and our leader who is both melee and ranged" "Amber: I don't become mist, I become smoke." "Dom: Potatoes, potartoes. same thing"

"Scott: No one says potartoes" "Amber: Moving on, what kind of teamwork we talking about?" "Me There is a high chance that during the battle we'll be split up, it's best that we can work with each other instead of getting in each others way." "Flynn: It makes sense." "Greeny: we talking about team up moves cause I have a few ideas for me and you zac." "Me: The team moves aren't that important but yes." "Nick: Hell yeah!"

*I smirk and hear a giggle from behind. We all turn and see Merlin* "Merlin: Well *she snaps her fingers and training dummies appear on the training field* it's time for your training to begin."

(A.N: I was gonna do a training montage but I'm not going to do now for 2 reasons. Reason 1 training montages are bloody hard to do and reason 2 I'd rather not spoil team up attack names. Sorry beautiful readers)

*As I look over the training field covered in training dummy parts and craters, my teams clothes covered in dirt* "Dom: I think that went well." *I look over at her wearing a cloak* "Me: I would agree with you if you hadn't of lost your shirt during the training" "Dom: it was just a shirt besides the cloak looks pretty good on me." "Merlin: it suits you though it could use a colour change. *she claps her hands and dom's cloak changes to a dark grey cloak* Better."

"Greeny: So what's next?" "Me: Right now we need to gather people to help us in the fight where ever it's going to happen." "Flynn: Hey Sis I think it's time to call dad." *Dom sighs* "Dom: Great, well when he gets here don't tell him I'm here." *she walks back towards the manor* "Amber: We missing something." "Flynn: Her and dad don't really get on." "Artemis: we got that by her storming off"

"Nicole: Would you like me to talk to her?" "Flynn: There isn't really a point. Whatever is going between her and dad only they can sort out." "Scott: Wait do you not know what is going on between the two of them" "Flynn: I do but it's not my place to say unless dom says it okay." "Me: in other words don't try to pry into it." "Greeny: got it." "Me: Okay go gather allies and check the weapons lab if you want any weapons modded or created for you."

*We all head off in our directions with me and Flynn heading the same direction.* "me: So what's your dad's name?" "Flynn: his names Matthew, he's the one who taught me how to use a sword." "Me: and I take it he also taught dom some magic" "Flynn: Sadly no, most of her magic is self taught. He said he was worried it would lead to her being exactly like her mother." "Me: Wait her mother? Oh your half-siblings."

"Flynn: Yeah we were raised as normal siblings though." "Me: you don't have to tell me but what about your mum?" "Flynn: she died due to illness when I was 2." "Me: Sorry to hear that dude." "Flynn: thanksso where are you heading?" "Me: I was gonna check on some of the others. What about you where you going?" "Flynn: I was gonna go get dad if it's okay to bring him here?" "Me: Yeah it's fine. As long as he isn't going to try and kill Issei's group."

"Flynn: I'll explain everything to him." "Me: nice. Catch ya later dude" *We fist bump then he heads through a door to go see his dad and as I walk through the manor I see Jaune and Pyrrha with Rias and little V sitting in the a living room* "Me: Hey guys" *V crawls over to me and holds her arms up* "V: Uncha" *I pick her up and sit next to rias who is opposite Jaune and Pyrrha*

"Jaune: Hey zac." "Pyrrha: hello." "Me: So how are you all this morning?" *I hand V over to rias and V snuggles up to her* "Pyrrha: we're fine" *She takes hold of jaune's hand* "Jaune: Yeah." "Rias: We were just talking about how you acted while you were at beacon." "Me: what have you told her? ""Pyrrha: Well I told her about your first few days along with how I helped ruby prepare for your's and hers first date together."

"Jaune: Speaking of which you never did tell us how you got prepared for it." "Pyrrha: and how you knew how to set up the DJ desk." "Me: I just used magic to get ready and the setting up the DJ desk is from my old life." "Rias: So you really are a zac of all trades as it were." "Me: Bits and bobs but sure." "Jaune: Hey Zac how come you never really talk about your old life that much?"

"Me: Because there are some parts that I'm not proud of and it wasn't exactly that great a life." "Jaune: Sorry for bringing it up" "Me: It's fine I just don't see the point on looking back on it." "Rias: moving on from that downer subject, Pyrrha how did you and jaune get together?" *Pyrrha starts to blush* "Pyrrha: Well I first fell for him when he didn't treat me different despite being a bit of a celebrity." "Jaune: Wait really?" "Pyrrha: Yes."

"Me: dude she fell hard for you like real hard." "Jaune: Oh sorry for not noticing earlier" *Pyrrha kisses his cheek* "Pyrrha: It was partially my fault for not being more forward about my feelings" "Rias: Besides it could have been worse, I'm speaking from experience." "Jaune: Really?" "Rias: Yes well Issei didn't really realise I had feelings for him until I almost died then he did everything he could to make up for it"

"Me: What is with stuff that could kill people that get them to admit or realise their feelings?" "Rias: What do you mean?" "Jaune: Well I never really knew I had feelings for Pyrrha until she went to fight cinder, I was so worried about her that I realised that I loved her." *Pyrrha blushes and hugs Jaune* "Me: You also forgot that she kissed you and sent you flying" "Rias: Excuse me?" "Pyrrha: Well before I went to fight Cinder I kissed him and sent him into a flying locker to get him to safety."

*Rias giggles* "Rias: Seems both our men took us nearly dying to get them in a relationship with us" *I get up* "Me: any idea where yang is?" "Pyrrha: She said she was gonna be at the gym" "Me: Thanks catch you all later" "Rias: Bye" *I give V a kiss on the head then go to the gym to see yang. When I get there I see yang lifting weights*

"Me: Yo." "Yang: hey. So why you here?" "Me: I'm actually here to see you." "Yang: What did I do this time?" "Me: Do you mean aside from Nick. *She throws one of the weights she was holding at me which I catch.* Okay joking aside I came to see how you were doing?" "Yang: I'm doing alright." "Me: but?" "Yang: How did you know there was a but?" "Me: There's always a but so what is it"

"Yang: are me and Nick moving too fast?" "Me: That's up to you guys, though I'm not one to judge given how technically me and Ruby were living together when we started dating." "Yang: I guess your right about that. Though I never thought I'd end up in a relationship with someone who's half demon." "Me: I don't think any of us thought we'd end up where we are now like I never expected to be the kid of the most famous magic user in history." *Yang giggles and lifts up another weight to replace the one she threw at me.*

"Yang: So you here to test your strength." "me: nah given how one of my sin abilities increases my speed and strength, I need to retrain my body to handle the power increase." "Yang: retrain?" "Me: when my angel side awakened my sin powers got stronger so I've had to start retraining my body to adapt to the increase in power or otherwise my body will break." "Yang: Ahh. Well do you need someone to watch you so you don't overdo it?"

"me: sure could use it." *As I train, I slowly activate escanors power building up till I get to about 50% power then I stop* "Yang: You okay?" "Me: Yeah just gonna test something." *I hold my hand out and try to summon a fireball but instead I summon a mini sun* "Yang: Z since when could you do that?" "Me: Since just now." *I throw the sun up then spin kick it into a punching bag obliterating it* "Yang: What was that?" "Me: That was me getting warmed up." *I smirk* "Escanor: Seems you are getting good with my power."

*me and yang look over to see Escanor in the doorway* "Me: Yeah hoping that when it comes time for the battle I'll be able to use full power." "Escanor: that would be very good and would make your mother happy." "Me: you make it sound like I'm doing it for her. She doesn't even really know me" "Escanor: I recommend you not talking about like that." "Me: I ain't wrong now unless you're here to train please go away so I can focus."

"Escanor: fine I will leave you." *Escanor walks away and yang looks at me* "Yang: do you two not get along?" "Me: It's more the fact that when he's in that form he's a total kiss ass when it comes to mum." "Yang: So their together?" "Me: No it's just mum seems to string him along or he's just too dense to notice that she doesn't have feelings for him." "Yang: Oh, so back to training?" "Me: Yeah"

*As we train I help yang learn how to counter opponents who fight using kicks instead of punches and she helps me practise using my claw gauntlets (A.N. Clawntlets?)* "Yang: Thanks for helping when it comes to dealing with kicks." "Me: Whatever helps my teammates I'll do it" "Yang: So if dancing in a toto were to help me you would do it?"

"Me: I have my limits to how much I would do and I would not do that." "Yang: Oh boo so where did the claws come from?" "Me: In all honestly I don't know. When I first used them I just tried summoning some gauntlets and they appeared." *She cross her arms* "Yang: And the wolf motif?" "Me: I mean *I look at the claws and it has 3 blades* maybe it's because the claws are wolf like."

"Yang: I guess. *As we're about to start training again the room shakes and we hear an explosion from outside.* what was that?" "Me: Don't know but it doesn't sound good." "Yang: Let's go see what that was?" *I nod and we run outside to see a large dust cloud with two figures inside it* "Me: Whoever you are show yourself?!" *We hear laughter from the cloud causing me and yang to get ready to fight.*

"unknown female voice: Has he forgot you already beloved?" *I focus then sense the energy of Slayer* "Yang: Z what does she mean?" "Me: Come out Slayer or are you scared that I'll kick your ass again." *Me and Yang see one figures arm wave then the dust cloud disappears. We see slayer in light armour and a new sword in his hand that waved with a woman in padded leather armour with a glaive on her back*

"Slayer: I don't fear you or anyone else." "Me: Could have fooled me." "Woman: Silence fool! My beloved is a great warrior second only to our master." "Yang: Did you choose the leather or are you and slayer into some kinky stuff." *The woman draws her glaive.* "Woman: It would be best not to mock me for I am weapon mistress Camilla." *Slayer lowers Camilla's glaive* "Slayer: We are not here to fight, we are here to let you know that our master will be expecting you at this location."

*Slayer toss' me a piece of paper with a time and location on it.* "Camilla: It would be best if you don't be late or you will pay dearly." *A teleportation circle appears beneath them then they disappear.* "Yang: So did we just get given a time limit to the potential end of the world?" "Me: Yep and we only have 3 days to get ready instead of at least a few weeks." "Yang: Wait 3 days. I'll go let the others know." "Me: Same here we need to fully prepare as much as we can."

*me and yang split up and go tell the others*

* * *

*Scenes of the next chapter play* "Amber: Now for the preview. With the deadline given we prepare and the battle begins with all of us finally seeing what Anung looks like and the size of his army. Despite all this going over my I will stand by my friends no matter what. Next time The War Begins"


	3. Chapter 3 The War Begins

Hello beautiful readers so the war begins. This is probably gonna be the one of the hardest and shortest chapter to write as it's mostly gonna be fighting with dialog thrown in which is gonna be hard as being descriptive isn't my strong point but I'm gonna try my damn well hardest.

* * *

_Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

**Bold = attack name**

*As everyone prepares for the battle ahead because of the fast approaching deadline. After we get armour and weapons sorted out for those that need them we approach what looks like an abandoned city.* "Nick: So what happened to this place?" "Amber: It was abandoned after a natural disaster since it was deemed too dangerous to live."

"Blake: What kind of disaster?" "Amber: Reports will say grimm." "Weiss: Certainly looks like one." "Greeny: dumb question but where is the enemy?" "Me: deeper in the city so be ready." "Flynn: What's the plan?" "Me: Stick together and try to take out any heavy hitters. If one of us goes down someone help them get back up." *everyone nods and we reach near the center of the city only to see a massive army of creatures and demons.*

"Nicole: That's a lot of enemies." "Yang: We've taken on worse." *we see a teleportation circle appear in front of the army and see Slayer, Camilla and someone else in a cloak come out of it.* "Unknown person: So good you appeared on time and with friends as well to witness your death." "Merlin: BE SILENT YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" *The figure chuckles* "unknown person: Oh,Merlin - so good to see you with your child no less!Now, where is his father? Oh, right, I killed him."

*A fire ball flies past us and hits him head on.* "Escanor: I will not have you talk to lady Merlin in that way." "Unknown Person: Well that's not something I expected to happen. *As the smoke from Escanor's cruel sun dissipates we see the cloak is burned away to see a long haired man with a demon and angel wing* it seems that your bodyguard underestimated the great Anung Un Rama."

"Slayer: is it time Master?" "Anung: Yes it is. *he raises a hand* ready *he lowers his raised hand* ATTACK!" *his army changes at all of us* "Me: charge" *we all rush towards the army.*

(A.N So originally for the battle I wanted to do it in multiple sections so I could show the battle from multiple 3rd person perceptions but I ran into a problem or should I say 2 problems. Problem 1: I have big trouble writing battles because there are only so many ways to say someone punched or kicked. Problem 2: turns out 3rd person is hard to do for me. Resolutions: Still doing separate sections but it will be from the perspective of certain characters kinda like how George double R Martin writes.)

*As everyone heads towards him,Anung forces splits them up into group. Dom with the Sins, Amber with Teams RWBY & JNPR, Nick with Team Urameshi, Scott, Artemis and Melody with DxD group and Zac, Flynn, Nicole, Greeny&Amenadieltogether.*

Amber with Teams RWBY & JNPR:

(A.N. this part will be told from Amber's P.O.V) *I look around and see myself and the other hunters in training separated from everyone else.* "Me: We need to regroup with the others." "Jaune: We don't even know how far they are from us." "Ren: Let's get to higher ground to get a better view of area." "Ruby: Okay everyone into that building." *she points at a building just to the west of us. We start sprinting towards it only just managing to avoid getting hit by any attacks.*

"Nora: What about when we get into the building? I mean they can still follow us into it." "Yang: Let's block the doorway up with some debris." *Once we get into the building me, Yang and Nora block the entrance with some debris then head up stairs with the others to get a better view staying at the back keeping any enemies away with help from blake and Pyrrha.*

"Blake: how many creatures does he have in his army?" "Me: enough to make it that we will most likely run out of ammo before he runs out of creatures." *When we reach the roof we can see a where the others are.* "Ruby: Amber you want to go help Zac." *I nod* "Amber: He made me part of his team despite not knowing anything about me so yeah I want to go help him."

"Weiss: then you'll need a lift to him, I should be able to summon something for you to ride on but I don't know how long it will last." "Me: if it can get me as close as possible to Zac or one of someone else on the team then I'll be fine." "Weiss: Okay let's get started." *She starts focusing and stabs her rapier into the floor and glyph appears beneath her and another on appears just to the side of me summoning a snow white coloured nevermore.*

"Pyrrha: We'll make sure nothing attacks you in the air and make sure Weiss stays safe." *Jaune kneels next to Weiss and puts his hand on her shoulder and activates his semblance boosting Weiss'* "Jaune: This should help." "Amber thanks you guys" "Ruby: Don't thank us until all this is finished." *I nod and get on the nevermore which takes flight towards Zac* _I'm not letting you fight this battle without a full team. All for One and One for All._

Nick with Team Urameshi:

(A.N. this part will be told from Nick's P.O.V) *as we're separated from the others I roll over dad's back and axe kick a demon* "Dad: So much for sticking together" *I see Kuwabaraslice through a demon.* "Kuwabara: Nick go help your friends, we can handle the demons." "Me: Kinda hard since these assholes are blocking the path."

*I try to fight through demons to rejoin the others but more demons keep appearing.* "Hiei: Stand back and let me handle this." "Me: Sure" *I take a step back knocking a demon away as I move and Hiei jumps from a wall and lands in front of me* "Hiei: None of you are worthy of being called a demon. *he raises his hand which starts to be surrounded by black fire* Begone! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

*He holds his hand out and the flame extends off his hand and takes the form of a dragon which flies through multiple demons incinerating them instantly creating a path for.* "nick: damn." "Hiei: go help your friends" *I nod and start running taking out any demons I can as I go.* "Amber: Nick?!" *I look up and see Amber on a giant white Bird* _I'm not even gonna ask where she got that._

"me: You heading the same way as me?" "Amber: Yeah need a lift?" "Me: If you don't mind" *as the bird flies down for me to jump on I'm hit by demon into a wall.* "Demon: You're not going anywhere" *it goes to claw at me but is stopped by a Kurama with a rose whip then pulled back as plants start to grow out of it.* "Amber: I can risk flying low." "Me: Could you give me a boost up"

*Kurama nods* "Kurama: Of course" *He holds his down together and I run to him so he boosts me into the air and I land on the bird behind amber* "Me: Thanks Uncle. Let's go help Zac" *She nods are we fly towards Zac*

Scott, Artemis & Melody with DxD Group:

(A.N. this part will be told from Artemis's P.O.V) *as me and melody fight off demons we see Scott working Zac's devil friends to fight off demons.* "Melody: Why is it I always get into trouble when I'm with you?" "Me: I blame my family as they tend to get into a lot of trouble." "Melody: Too bad you can't get any stronger." "Scott: I believe Lady merlin gave me something for this."

*he holds out his hand and a soul orb appears in his hand.* "Melody: Is that a soul?" "Scott: yes she said it was a witch's soul and that it would be useful to you but didn't say how." *I change back into my human form and take hold of the soul.* "Melody: Are you sure you're ready for this?" "Me: As ready as I'll ever be."

*I eat the soul and feel energy slowly building.* "Melody: did it work?" "Me: Let's find out." *I shift into my scythe form and melody takes hold.* "Melody: Arty do you feel what I feel?" "Me: yep. Scott you might want to step back." *I see scott take a few steps back as I feel mine and Mel's souls resonate with each other.* "Me & Melody: Soul Resonance! Demon Slayer!"

*When our souls fully resonate I take the form of a bow. Melody pulls back the string and an arrow appears when fully drawn. She lets go and 5 energy arrows leave it going through 10 demons killing them.* "Melody: Kiba hand me a sword if you have a spare." "Me: What are you doing?" "Melody: I can survive without you and beside your team needs you and Scott." *I transform back to normal as kiba gives her a sword.

"Scott: She's right." "Me: I know" *As Scott starts opening a portal to Zac, I kiss Melody* "Me: I promise to come back" "Melody: You better" *I enter the portal with Scott as she starts fighting demons*

Dom with The Sins:

(A.N. this part will be told from Dom's POV.) "Me: Now now, there's enough ass whooping to go around, boys." *I flip over one demon to send him crashing into the group that had been converging on me from all sides, giving a smug grin as they began to howl and screech and chase after me again, but this time, I didn't move, waiting for them to get closer.*

"Elizabeth: Dom! Watch out!" *the princess yells as she keeps her healing magic focused on the sins. I just let my smirk grow before licking my lips and plowing through the small horde of demons with nothing but my favourite dagger, quickly eliminating everything in my path.* "Me: Thanks for the concern, Elizabeth, but this is kind of my element."

"Meliodas: element or not, these guys aren't exactly hard to deal with… but we have a different problem on our hands."

*I joined the rest of the sins as we grouped up and found the main road ahead of us packed as far as the eye could see with enemy troops marching our way.* "Merlin: the problem is the sheer number of enemies. Even if they're not particularly strong opponents, all of us have a limit to the amount of power we have, and the numbers aren't exactly in our favour."

*Escanor and his bulked-out body came to stand at the front of the group, looking every bit as cool as he was confident.* "Escanor: I shall take care of this myself. No need for anyone else to sully their hands with-"

"Me: No, Escanor, wait." *I put a hand on his arm to keep him from dashing off while surveying the quickly approaching sea of monsters. He made like he was going to say something, but a quick look from Merlin kept him silent.* "Merlin: What are you thinking, Dom?"

*I examined the abandoned city, with roads already decimated and buildings just barely standing as an idea finally formed and my usual grin turned wicked.* "Me: I think another natural disaster is in order." *as the words left me, a black and purple aura bubbled up around my right hand as I leaned down to place it on the ground. There was a rumble deep under the ground as it began to shake terribly around us and explosions rang out and thundered down the road, causing buildings to fall and crush or block many of the approaching demons. It had been powerful and catastrophic, but the backlash of the magic hit hard, sending a powerful surge back up my arm and making me bite back a string of curses at the pain.*

"Merlin: Dom! You used too much on this one attack. You only have a limited number of uses of that power right now and using too much at once can be fatal."

*Meliodas whistles as he gazes out at the damage done to the roadway ahead of us, catching both our attention.* "Meliodas: Yeah, but thanks to that, we've more than made up for numbers. The fallen buildings will make it easier to break their attack groups up."

*I grin at the small victory, forgetting about the throbbing in my arm as I stand back up to face the forces once more only for Meliodas and the other sins to grin back at me, blocking my view of the enemy.* "Meliodas: Sorry Dom, but you'll have to leave the rest of this to us. Your strength is needed elsewhere."

*Merlin hums her agreement, placing her hands on my shoulders, commanding all of my attention.* "Merlin: You've done enough here. We will handle the rest. You need to join Zac and the others. This fight has only just begun, and he'll need all of your strengths before this is over." *I only just get a chance to nod as Merlin teleports me away."

Zac, Flynn, Nicole, Greeny&Amenadiel:

*Me, Flynn, Nicole, Greeny&Amenadiel stand back to back keeping the enemy forces at bay* "Greeny: You know not once did I ever think I would be fighting in a war." "Nicole: I don't think any of us thought that." "Flynn: Atleast we're not alone in this fight" "Amenadiel: Indeed." *we start heading for Anung fighting off demons and other creatures while making sure we stick together*

"Amenadiel: Do you have a plan for when you fight Anung?" "Me: No." "Nicole: Why?" "Me: Because I don't know how he fights or his powers. Making a plan is pointless if you don't know their strengths and weakness'." "Flynn: that's fair" *Greeny throws a giant shuriken at a demon* "Greeny: You still haven't changed when it comes to planning." *I chuckle then blast demon away that was about to jump her*

"Nicole: is it a good idea to make jokes in the middle of all this." "Me: It's fine if we're positive we'll fight better." *as we get close to where he's set up a stronghold a giant demon lands in front of us* "Demon: Only the one the master wants shall enter, the rest of you can be my meal." "Greeny: Not gonna happen." *The demon laughs then leers at the others* "Demon: None of you can defeat me."

"Amenadiel: I believe it's time to show you how wrong you are demonic scum" *Amenadiel slashes through the demon with a single sword swing killing it* "Flynn: His army will do everything they can so you don't have backup against him and his lackies" "Nicole: Which is not gonna happen as we're not letting you do this alone."

"Me: The only way this isgonna end when I fight and take him out." "Amenadiel: So we clear a path for you..." "Greeny: to get to him and kick his sorry ass back wherever it came from.""Nicole: We'll make sure nothing gets in your way." "Flynn: and if something does *he holds out his hand and a blade flies to into it.* then well remove it." *I hear a whistle and see Nick and Amber on a white nevermore.*

"Nick: No way you're going to fight that asshole without your team" "Amber: Yeah. All for One & One for All" *Amber and Nick jump off the nevermore as a portal appears with Scott and Artemis coming through it* "Artemis: Don't go leaving us behind" *Dom appears suddenly in front of me,arms crossed and grinning, having been teleported to our location.* "Dom: Or me. There's no way I'm leaving my brothers to fight a douchbag without me." *We all look at her briefly then look at the entrance* "Greeny: We're a team, we stick together and you better believe it."

* * *

Hey guys no next time bit as the next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I've had the name for the chapter planned out since around February along with most of the main parts planned out along with move names and a certain other bit of info. Dom thanks for writing Dom the characters section. Hopefully the next chapter and the epilogue will be out before the end of the year but I can't promise that. I will say I have 2 one shots planned one of which I hope we can write together dom.


	4. Chptr 4 One Shall Stand & One Shall Fall

Hello my most beautiful readers this is the final chapter before the epilogue. It feels weird to think this story is almost done as I started this just before my final GCSE exam in high school and published the first chapter the day I finished highschool back in 2016. 3 years have gone by and since then I've done 3 nearly 4 books, developed characters more then I could ever imagine, hinted at what's come and improved my writing. Two one-shots are in the planning stages with maybe a few others most will be focusing on side characters though the first one I have planned is more something that needs lots of planning as it's gonna be stressful. But for now I am happy to say start the chapter as by the end of it, one shall stand and one shall fall.

* * *

_Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

**Bold = attack name**

* * *

*As we enter the tower the door closes behind us.* "Dom: That's fucking ominous" "Me: keep your guard up, we don't know if it's just him, slayer and Camilla or if he has anymore lackies" "Nick: If he does have more then we'll kick their asses too." *we head further in until we reach a large arena.* "Anung: so you made it, I was worried you wouldn't." * We look up and see him with Slayer and Camilla.*

"Slayer: a pity you brought friends to see you die." "Dom: other way round jackass or are you just here to be a cheerleader for your boss cause you're so weak." *Slayer snarls* "Slayer: you will pay for that remark." "Anung: Well the pleasantries are out of the way. It's Dying Time!" *Slayer and Camilla jump down and rush us.* "Greeny: Screw you guys."

*I as they rush us I notice Camilla hang back then let out a laugh then goes to whip Flynn* "Me: Flynn heads up." * he looks around then catches the whip around his arm* "Camillia: You really think armour can stop me from destroying you." *I see him smirk no* "Flynn: No but it can slow you down for her to kick your ass." "Camilla: what?" *she looks around then gets hits by Greeny* "Greeny: RASENGAN!" *We see Camilla go flying into a wall and stop moving.*

"Flynn: I expected her to be harder to take down." "Slayer: You Will Pay For Hurting Her!" *he goes to attack Greeny but before he reaches her he's hit an magic blast knocking him back.* "Dom: I hadn't finished with you." "Slayer: I won't waste time on a little girl" *she glares at him then looks at me* "Dom: Hey bro I'm gonna kill him *I give her a confused look* I'll explain later" "Slayer: You really think you can beat me, you are nothing."

*Dom rushes at him and prepares and spell* "Dom: CARDOTA!" *She hits him with the spell knocking him flying but he's still standing.* "Slayer: It will take more than that to stop me." *We hear movement and see Camilla getting up* "Camilla: Yes we're much stronger then you think." *She giggles then starts growing in size till she's about a storie in height.* "Nick: Now that's just unfair."

"Me: Hey greeny, Nick, Amen want to help take her down while the others take down Slayer." "Greeny: You know it." "Nick: hell Yeah" "Amen: of course" * the four of us rush her and attack her from different angles. Amenadiel in the air keeping her distracted while me, greeny and nick attack her on the ground.* "Me: guys, Morningstar is a go." *Amenadiel slashes Camilla's face causing her to falter backwards* "Nick: Spirit Gun!" *Nick shots her back causing her to fall forwards towards me and greeny* "Me and Greeny: Nova Rasengun!" * we hit Camilla head on in the face with a combined nova blast and rasengun causing her to go backwards and fall* "Nick: Timber!"

*I look over and see the others knocking slayer back and Anung leaves through a door behind him* "Artemis: Zac go deal with Anung we can take these guys." *I nod then go after Anung* "Anung: I always had a feeling those two would fail me." *I look around and see him in a door way leading upwards and I follow ending up opposite him on the roof* "me: Why are you doing this?"

"Anung: Well my mother was a drunk and my father left me and her at a young age, is that what you want to hear that I'm just a misunderstood soul. Well I'm not my parents are lovely people after all you fought them both." "Me: Wait Slayer and Camilla are your..." "Anung: Parents yes though they don't remember me as their son." "Me: You turned your own parents into slaves!" "Anung: Oh no they are more than willing to help me after all mother kept my bed warm when I was healing."

_Okay gross I did not need to hear that_ "Me: I can't let you hurt anyone else!" *I summon a sword and ready myself* "Anung: Then looks like it's time for you to die" *He summons his own sword and we rush at each other. Our swords clash and jump back and throw magic at each other.* "Anung: It's time I take you seriously. *He summons a new sword and fires an energy blast from it knocking me near the edge.*Oh seems you couldn't handle my power."

*he goes to stab me but I roll out of the way and summon the gun I took from Diodora Astaroth then shot him a few times knocking him away.* "Me: You shouldn't underestimate me." *I keep shooting him knocking him further back until I run out of ammo.* "Anung: Poor thing you have no more bullets well. *he rushes me and grabs my throat* You failed like you were destined to." "Me: As long as I breathe you haven't won."

*He summons a sword* "Anung: Too true but you won't be breathing for much longer *he stabs me through the chest and covers my mouth* No healing this time" *He pulls the sword out of my chest as the world fades to black when my eyes close.*

(okay this next bit is third person)

*anung pulls Zac's body to the edge of the building* "Anung: Everyone your savour has been defeated." *everyone looks up with Zac's team getting to the roof and seeing his dead body.* "Dom: YOU BASTARD!" *she concentrates and fire a black magic blast at anung* "Anung: that actually tickled seems you siblings both know how to tickle." *the smoke clears from Dom's blast and Anung doesn't even have a scratch on him* "Greeny: No, Zac can't be dead."

"Anung: he is trust me *he throws Zac's body to the side where it just ragdolls when it hits the floor.* Now given how you attacked me it's your turn to die" *He holds out his hand and dom flies towards him so his hand is around her throat.* "Dom: Fuck you" *anung starts applying pressure to dom's throat* "Anung: Might as well wipe out the family line while I'm here"

*As he starts applying more pressure a bright light appears behind Anung.* "Anung: What the hell?" *he turns around and see a man in a suit of armour sword hilt in one hand, pistol in the other* "Zac: Let her go!" *Anung drops Dom* "Anung: I killed you." "Me: Yep but now I've gone Zeo"

(So next bit will explain Zac's resurrection and go from there)

*I open my eyes and see whiteness* "me: great I'm back where old tv ads took place" "Male voice: not quite though it does look like that doesn't it. *I turn around and see a man sitting at a table.* Sit down would you" *he motions to a chair which I sit in* "Me: So who are you?" "Man: Who do you think?" "Me: You my dad?" "Man: yep though I took a different appearance last time we saw each other."

"me: That was you." "Man: yep sorry had to hint at what was to come" "Me: So do I call you dad or Azriel" "Azriel: whatever you feel more comfortable with." "me: So mum said you gave me another name before you ya know" "Azriel: died. I did give you another name that when you choose to take it will grant you full access to your angelic powers and my sword."

"Me: That's great though I'm kinda dead." "Azriel: You died before why not do what you did before." "Me: Worth a try * I stand up* Fox Sin of Greed, LEND ME YOUR POWER! *I feel ban's healing ability flow through me* Wait before I go do have anything to say to mum." "Azriel: Tell her to look after her children and that I will always love her. Now Go Zadkiel and stop this guy"

(quick A.N: So for what Azriel looks like in this bit is Hbi2k)

*I open my eyes and hear Dom screaming. I look up and see Anung choking her.* _I know who I am and I was told that I'll get stronger._ "me: *Under my breath* Balance Breaker King *I feel power flow through me as I stand up and armour starts appearing on my body along with a sword hilt appearing in my right hand and the pistol in my left.* Let Her Go!"

(A.N: so the armours design is basically omnimon's design just in armour form)

*Anung drops Dom then looks at me* "Anung: I killed you" *I nod* "Me: Yep but now I've gone Zeo." *I see him prepare an energy blast.* "Anung: This time stay dead!" *He fires multiple energy blasts towards me. I hold the hilt above my left shoulder and swing it when the blasts get close to me* "Me: Transended Sword!" *A blade spawns from the sword with runes running along both sides that reflect the blasts back at Anung causing him to going flying then I look at the others*

"Me: You guys go help the others down there, leave Anung to me" *they all nod.* "Dom: Destroy this bastard" "Me: Of course" *by the time they've left Anung has gotten back up* "Anung: How." "Me: Fuck you that's how *He rushes for me and when he gets close to me I aim my pistol at him and fire* Garuru Cannon!" *The energy builds and fires in the shape of a wolf knocking him flying* "Anung: I am getting very annoyed now."

*I rush him and slash at him.* "Me: That's the idea!" *he keeps trying to dodge, occasionally succeeding but most of the time get hit.* "Anung: Enough * he fire a blast causing me to jump out of the way* This will end now!" "Me: agreed" *we rush at each other and slice each other, he hits me on the arm while I slice his chest causing him to fall and start disappearing.*

"Anung: How?" *I kneel down next to him and turn him over* "Me: There's a light that shines and it's power is mine. Though our bodies weak and breakable, the spirit is indomitable." *he smiles then fades away.* "Me: Here's hoping we can meet again on better circumstances." *I get up and start walking down the stairs to the entrance. When I get to the entrance I get tackle hugged by Rubes*

"Ruby: You're not going to disappear right." *I kiss her* "Me: I'm not going anywhere any time soon. *I look around and see that reinforcements were called* Can we get out of here as I could use some rest after today" *I look over to my team and they nod then we all head off to somewhere where we can rest and relax.*

* * *

"Me: *scenes from next chapter play* So Anung is dead. Hopefully we can meet again in the next life. Time to celebrate the victory and look forward to the future. Next Time Epilogue, It's Been a Long Road."


	5. Epilogue

Hey guys so final main story chapter. It's been a hell of a journey and I want to thank those that have stuck through the 3 years this story has done. I've been thinking about rewriting the earlier stuff of book one but I'm not 100% sure on it. This is the epilogue for the current story but this is by no means the last adventure in this world I've crafted. There may be references to this story in my other works. Now on to the epilogue.

_Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

**Bold = attack name**

Song for the chapter: Where my heart will take me by Russell Watson

* * *

*as we start to leave the battle field I look around and see gilthunder and a few other holy knights along with a group of people being lead by who I assume is Flynn's dad going by how much they look alike* "Ruby: Hey Zac are you sure you're okay after all this?" "Me: Yeah but to think that it's all over and now we can live our lives." "Rubes: Yeah though we still have Salem." "Me: Yeah but for now we can take some long earned rest and relaxation."

"Melodias: Speaking of which where are we celebrating our victory?" *I look to my side and see the capt'n walking along side me and Ruby." "Me: I don't know but if you don't mind I'm sure the boar hat would be a good spot." "Ruby: In an open field that way we aren't all trying to fit inside of it." "Melodias: Sure that's fine, I'll talk to Ban to see if he's willing to cook for everyone." *As the capt'n walks away Dom walks up alongside me and Rubes*

"Me: Hey sis." "Dom: Half expecting you to still refer to me as Dom." "Me: You're my sister but if you would prefer that then I will" "Dom: Do whatever. How are you taking the fact we're half siblings so nonchalantly." "Me: First we're siblings, it doesn't matter how much blood we share. Second before I came back to this world I had two "half" siblings so finding out I have another sister is nothing to shocking."

"Ruby: Wait Dom is your sister?" "Dom: Half but yeah" "Ruby: That means when me and Zac get married that you'll be my sister in law." "Dom: yeah. Speaking of which do you need any help planning that?" "Me: How about we wait till after we celebrated this victory before we start planning a wedding." "Dom: What you nervous that you won't like what will be planned?" "Me: nah just would rather relax for a bit beforehand." "Ruby: Well Yang said she would help me plan so why don't we go talk to her." "Dom: Sure"

*As they head off to talk to yang I take a look around and notice that while some people have minor injuries some are being supported by others* "Greeny: I know that look, don't blame yourself for anyone getting hurt." *I look to my left and see Greeny* "Me: Am I really that easy to read." "Greeny: For me yeah but given how long we've known each other I can remember how you look sometimes." "Me: Fair enough though I can also tell you're hiding something so... who is it"

"Greeny: What do you mean?" "Me: Did you forget that I know you better then probably anyone in this world" *she sighs* "Greeny: Fair enough but you'll find out who she is in time." "Me: So it's a she." "Greeny: Wait... I, gods damnit." "Me: Just tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul." "Greeny: No as I don't think she wants anyone to know yet" "Me: Fine. So can you at least tell me how long you've been in a relationship with this mystery girl." "Greeny: Properly only recently as beforehand it was just sending messages to each other."

"Me: Long distance turned short distance, cool. Does she know about you're old life." "Greeny: Yeah though it took some time as it's not easy to say you're from anther universe." "Me: I get that." *we fist bump and carry on walking. After an hour we reach the boar hat and the injured go to get healed while I talk to my team.*

"Me: What happened to Slayer and Camilla?" "Nicole: Not sure they disappeared after we went to see you." "Me: Right now that's a minor worry." "Artemis: You sure? I mean they were his second in command." "Me: I'm sure, while they were Anung's second in command their forces are basically nonexistent and their leader is dead, right now I doubt they'll try to attack when it's just the two of them."

"Flynn: That and they're both injured." "Nick: We can look for them later, right now how about we celebrate our victory." "Dom: Seconded on the celebrating" *As she raises her hand to agree I notice her eyes glance over at greeny quickly then back at the rest of the group.* "Me: Focus on healing and we'll celebrate tomorrow." *they all nod and I go over to the capt'n*

"Meliodas: Hey Zac, ban says he willing to make food for everyone but you owe him." "Me: That doesn't surprise me at all. What about you? You sure you've got enough booze for everyone?" "Meliodas: Yeah I've got enough besides I doubt people will be getting drunk." "Me: I guess you're right. *I look out the window and see that it's getting dark out.* I'm gonna go get some sleep." "Meliodas: Yeah coming back from the dead is quite tiring." *I snicker* _you would know_

*I head upstairs to my old room and see Ruby inside getting changed* "Me: I guess we had the same idea." "Ruby: yeah after today I think I could use some sleep." *I get changed and we lay down* "Me: Night Babe." "Ruby: Night." *After we say good night we fall asleep.*

The Next Day

*I feel the light hit my eyes when I open them. I look to my side and see Rubes snuggled up then I close my eyes again* "Me: Wonder what time it is?" *I feel Rubes stir* "Ruby: Morning. *Ruby sits up and goes to look out the window* Seems we're not the only ones awake." *I get up and look out the window to see the capt'n and Escanor setting up tables outside for people to sit at.*

"Me: Why don't we go get something to drink?" "Ruby: Sure." *We get changed and head downstairs. When we get to the bar we see Elizabeth and hawk setting up the bar.* "Me: Morning." "Hawk: Morning you two." "Elizabeth: Good Morning. Would you like something to drink?" "Me: Tea please." "Ruby: Coffee." *As wait for the drinks Flynn and a man I assume is his dad come through the door.*

"Me: Morning Flynn." "Flynn: Hey." *I look towards the man* "Me: I assume you are Flynn and Dom's dad" "Man: Yes. My name is Mathew." "Me: Nice to meet you and thanks for the help during the battle." "Matthew: You're welcome. *As Elizabeth hands me and Ruby our drinks, Dom comes through the door then quickly turns to leave again* Stop Right There! *Dom stops but doesn't turn around.* Dominique I just want to talk."

"Dom: About what? How you tried to force me to not learn magic? That you refused to tell me who my mother is? Or is it that I'm just an accident to you?" "Mathew: You know bloody well that the last bit is untrue." "Dom: What about why you didn't tell me Merlin was my mother?" *Mathew gasps* "Mathew: How did you find out?" "Dom: It's not hard to figure out when you think about it."

"Merlin: He didn't tell you because when I was with your father I went by a different name. *We all look at the stairs and see Mum standing there. She then looks at me.* You don't seem that surprised by the announcement." "Me: Me and Dom talked beforehand about it, besides so I have a sibling it's not the weirdest piece of information I've learn the past month." *Mum lets out a small laugh* "Merlin: I guess that's true."

"Mathew: You told her didn't you?" "Merlin: Only after she asked me if I was." "Dom: What about why you didn't want me to learn magic?" *Mathew looks at the ground* "Mathew: because I didn't want to lose you like I lost Merlin." *Dom goes up to him, slaps him then hugs him* "Dom: You won't ever lose me." *He hugs her back* "Ruby: So what name did you go by?" "Merlin: Marisha."

*Dom and Mathew separate* "Mathew: I'm sorry for the pain I cause you." "Dom: Just don't hide things from me anymore please." "Mathew: I promise. *he turns to Mum* Merlin can we talk?" "Merlin: Of course." *Mum and Mathew head outside* "Ruby: Are you okay Dom?" "Dom: Yeah just gonna need something to take my mind off what happen." *I finish my drink then stand up* "Ruby: Why don't you help me sort some stuff out?"

"Dom: Sure." "Me: I'll leave you two to plan whatever you're going to plan." *I get up and head out outside to help the captain and Escanor set up.* "Meliodas: Morning Zac." "Me: Morning." "Meliodas: You ready to celebrate." "Me: Not really though I've never really been a party person." "Escanor: You should not fear a big gathering none can harm you." "Me: That's not the reason why I don't like parties but thanks."

"Meliodas: If it helps don't think of it as a victory celebration but as a engagement party." *I drop the chair I was holding which lands on my foot* "Me: Son of a... That doesn't help either." "Meliodas: Well can't say I didn't try to help." "Me: Yeah, yeah." *I spend the next hour helping set up*

A few hours later...

*I step outside and see everyone with drinks at tables talking with Elizabeth going round checking if people need a refill.* "Nick: There he is the man who escaped death twice!" *Everyone cheers and I head over to where my team is.* "Dom: How'd it feel to die for the second time?" "Amber: Seriously let him relax." "Me: It's fine I managed to meet my father." "Hawk: WHAT! But he's dead" "Yusuke: death isn't always the end sometimes it's the beginning."

"Ban: Hey so who's hungry?!" *I get up and help serve everyone food.* "Meliodas: Hey Zac why not do a victory speech?" *As I take a bite from my food I stand up.* "Me: Sure. First I have to say everyone who helped out to day you have my thanks, I know most of you came to help cause others asked in my stead and you all had the choice to say no. To my team, thanks for helping me with through all that happened today and over the last few years."

"Artemis & Greeny: Someone has to bail your ass out of trouble." *As everyone laughs I look to the side and I see Azriel next to a tree.* "Me: *Under my breath* Thanks dad. *I look back to everyone* I hope should any of you want my help with anything you call or send a message, so I can pay you back for today.*I raise my glass* To Victory!" "Everyone: To Victory!" *We all take a drink and I sit down and eat with my team and Ruby.* "Ruby: That was nice honey." "Me: it was all adlib."

*We all spend the next few hours eating and celebrating.* "Amber: Someone hit some music after all what's a party without music." *a few of us quickly set up some music.* "Nicole: come on Flynn let's dance." *She takes Flynn hand and heads to the dance floor* _It's been a long road. _*I look around and see dom heading inside the boar hat. I turn to Ruby* "Me: hey babe I'm gonna talk to dom." "Ruby: Okay."

*I head over to the boar hat door and see Dom & Greeny talking.* "Dom: What's up?" "Greeny: I'm ready to tell people." "Dom: Cool, who do want to tell first." "Greeny: Well I'm not sure." *I open door.* "Me: Well you don't need to worry about telling me." "Greeny: How long were you standing there?" "Me: about a minute besides I won't tell a soul about you two." "Dom: so why are you here?"

"Me: I came to talk to you sis, been a while since I said that word." "Greeny: I'll go then." "Dom: It's fine if you stay. Right?" "Me: Yeah. I was just wondering when you realised that we were sibilings?" "Dom: Um shortly after the first group training thing we did in hell." "Me: That's the when not the how." "Dom: Oh I figured it out from what Nicole said when you came to see me for long distance possession plus my resemblance to merlin when I wear my cloak." "Me: Fair enough."

*we head back outside and spend the rest of the time celebrating until it hits late at night.* "Me: Welp I think it's time to hit the hay." "Ruby: Same, night everyone." *We say goodnight to everyone then head to bed.* "Ruby: Night honey." "Me: Night babe." *We lay down and fall asleep*

10 years later

*I open my right eye slightly and see the sun piercing through the gap in the curtains.* _guess it's morning_ *I feel Ruby turn over next to me then hear steps coming closer to the bedroom door.* _5_ *I hear the door open* _4_ * I hear the steps stop at the end of the bed* _3_ *I hear someone climbing onto the bed* _2 & 1_ "Little girls voice: MUMMY, DADDY WAKE UP IT'S MORNING!" *Ruby sits up, her hair a mess.*

"Ruby: Summer what time is it?" "Summer: 8" "Me: Okay *I sit up* go take cal outside first." "Summer: K *she gets down off the bed* Cal come" *as she leaves the room a corgi follows behind her* "Ruby: I don't know how she can have so much energy this early." *I stand up and put on a robe* "Me: She's a kid babe they always have a lot of energy at a young age."

*she puts on a dressing gown.* "Ruby: Are you ready for today after all it's been 10 years." "Me: I know." *She comes over and kisses me.* "Ruby: I'll go start sorting out breakfast" *she quickly zooms off leaving a trail of rose petals.* _10 years yet it feels longer. _*I leave the bedroom and head to the kitchen where I hear Ruby and Summer. As I head to the kitchen I look at the photos on the wall of mine and Ruby's wedding, Summer's birth , the day after the battle and the day after we beat Salem.* _So much has happened since I came back to this world._

*I go into the kitchen and sit down next to summer who is petting cal* "Summer: Daddy when are we seeing the others?" *Ruby puts some food in front of summer who starts eating and puts a cup of tea in front of me.* "Me: in a few hours." "Summer: YAY!" *after summer finishes her breakfast she rushes to her room with cal behind her.* "Ruby: you'd think she hadn't seen anyone but us in a few days."

"Me: Like you weren't the same when you were her age?" "Ruby: Shut up." *I kiss her and take her hand.* "Me: We still have a few hours." *Ruby giggles* "Ruby: Yes we do." *we go back to the bedroom*

A few hours later

*As me and Ruby walk together Summer and cal run ahead of us.* "Ruby: Summer don't go too far ahead.* "Summer: Kay!" *As we walk for a few more minutes we see the boar hat in the distance. When we get to the boar hat we go inside and see everyone waiting for us.* "Nick: Bout time you got here." *I go over and fist bump nick.* "Me: Hey we decide to take the scenic route." "Dom: Doesn't matter you're still late bro"

*I look over to the stairs and see Dom and Greeny coming down them.* "Summer: AUNTIE DOM! *summer rushes over to Dom and grabs onto her leg* hi" *me and yang laugh* "yang: remind you of anyone sis" "Ruby: Says you miss one small hair gets cut and you lose it." *we spend the next few hours talking with Summer being kept company by hawk, Onslow and cal.* "Me: I'm just gonna go outside for a bit."

"Amber: You okay?" "Me: Yeah just gonna get some fresh air." "Ruby: Okay." *I go outside and lean on a tree.*_ hopefully if we meet in your next life Anung we won't be enemies. I'll keep searching for slayer and Camilla. Dad if you can hear me, thanks for helping me._ *I look in the distance and see a man.*

"Me: can't leave me alone for 2 seconds can you. *the man shakes his then walks away* See ya you son of a bitch." _At least good to know you're always watching dad_ "Summer: Daddy, you okay?" *I look down and see summer.* "Me: Yeah *I pick her up* I'm fine sweetheart. Now what did you want?" "Summer: Gruncle Ban wants to know what you want to eat?" "Me: Okay. Let's go eat" "Summer: Yeah!" *I take summer back inside* _Try to keep in contact dad I'm sure summer would love to meet her grandfather._

* * *

Well folks that's the epilogue of my first story done. It's been one hell of a journey that's had ups and down, delays and personal trouble but I pushed through it all and finished it. There will be a few one shots into the future along with new stories which brings me to a sad point.

My other story Power rangers nature force is sadly on hiatus for I don't know how long because I originally wanted it to be full of cameo's and easter eggs to the franchise's history but now I don't know nearly as much as I did when I had the original idea for the story back in 2010 and while I am sad put it on hiatus a project I have another lined up that hopefully won't take as long to finish though I can't promise anything.

And Dom thank you so much for all the help and support you given me throughout the last year. Also thank you for inspiring me to write this story all those years ago in july 2016 I don't think I could have gotten this far without your help and inspiration.


End file.
